Hinata no Hibi
by The secret she has
Summary: Naruto siempre fue conocido por su personalidad. Una sola chica en verdad lo ama, pero es muy tímida para decírselo. Sin embargo, ahora una mini versión de ella existe como la mano derecha de él. ¿Lograrán vivir juntos sin que su secreto se descubra?


Hola gente! Aquí yo, con el primer fic que escribí y estoy escribiendo.

La historia es una adaptación del manga de Kazurou Inoue, llamado "_Midori no hibi_" (conocido también como "Mirodi dame una mano"). Por lo tanto, ni la historia en sí es completamente mía como tampoco los personajes lo son.

Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, y ahora, disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**Hinata no Hibi.**

(NaruHina)

-

-

**Capítulo 1: **¡Mi novia, la mano derecha!

-

-

_¿Qué necesita todo ninja… para llevar una vida feliz? ¿Sobresalir con alguna técnica súper especial; pertenecer a los Anbu? Esas parecen buenas respuestas… Pero para mí hay cosas más importantes: lograr que todos me acepten y…_

_-  
_

— ¡Na-ru-to! —Mi compañera hizo crujir sus nudillos— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que… ¡no!? —gritó pegándome de lleno en la cara.

-

…_conseguir una novia._

_¿Mi nombre? Naruto Uzumaki; soy __uno de los mejores__ ninjas de mi aldea, Konoha, tengo dieciséis años y un historial de rechazos constantes en alarmante crecimiento…_

_-  
_

— ¡Waahh, Sakura-chan! ¡Ese golpe dolió! —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella me observó con malicia y sarcasmo.

—Oh, genial, eso era justamente lo que buscaba —acotó antes de caminar de regreso a su casa.

Me reincorporé del piso, ya que el golpe me había tirado bien lejos; y corrí hacia la pelirosada.

— ¡Dattebayo, Sakura-chan, sólo una vez! ¡Te prometo que con que tengas sólo una cita conmigo me calmaré! —me apresuré a decir, con un deje de esperanza en mis atropellados pensamientos.

Ella se limitó a seguir caminando, ignorándome. Pero yo sabía que iba a ganar… _por_ _cansancio_, claro…

—Por favor, Sakura-chan, ¿siiií? —rogué con cara de cordero degollado.

Por unos segundos pareció funcionar, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo. ¡Maldición que Sakura era difícil!

Así que al ver que no me respondía, me quedé en silencio, varios pasos atrás de ella, esperando mi próxima y mejor oportunidad para preguntarle otra vez.

— ¿Naruto? —alguien dijo a mis espaldas.

— ¿Hum? —articulé, enojado por la inesperada e inoportuna intromisión de quién sabe cuál de todas las posibilidades de personas que me conocieran, en mis bien planeados planes.

—Tsunade-sama te estaba llamando —murmuró Sai con su cara tan poco expresiva que me ponía los nervios crispados.

—Hum… está bien, está bien… ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Sakura-chan! —me despedí de ella sonriente antes de encaminarme a la torre de la Hokage.

-

"_Creo que… me conviene hacerme el idiota y no ir, seguramente la vieja debe estar más que enojada, así que me salvaré de antemano de otra sesión continua de golpes gratis"_ —pensé, retomando mis pasos y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi casa. Después de todo, si Tsunade realmente me necesitaba, me iría a buscar ¿no?

Al llegar a mi cálido y pequeño departamento lejos del centro de la aldea, me recosté cansado en mi cama.

—Hum, qué día sin nada especial —comencé a hablar solo jugando con la funda de la almohada —si tan sólo tuviese una novia… con quién pasar mi tiempo libre y divertirme…

Le di una patada al aire con enojo.

"_A este paso voy a terminar con mi mano derecha como única novia… ¡qué juventud más patética!"_ —pensé ya deprimido por el carril de mis pensamientos.

Toda esta situación me daba rabia…

— ¡Waahh, ¿qué puedo hacer?! ¡Ya me viene bien cualquiera –septo Karin- pero quiero una novia!

Escuché una voz misteriosa envolver mi cuarto: _¡¿En serio…?!_

Salté asustado.

—Dattebayo… ¿qu-- qué fue esa voz? —susurré, cuándo sentí algo moverse en mi brazo— ¿Nh?

Y cuándo vi lo que era, me quedé mudo… Mi _hermosa_ voz se anudó en mi garganta.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo la suave voz femenina.

Intenté alejarla todo lo que pude de mí, y por fin pude articular…

— ¡Waaaaahh! ¿¡Hi-- Hinata-chan?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi manga?! —chillé lo primero que se me pasó por la mente.

Ella me observó sonrojada.

—Ahh… Ahhh… ¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó suavemente— ¡No es un sueño, realmente eres tú Naruto-kun! —exclamó con dulzura y estrellitas en los ojos.

Me quedé petrificado por unos instantes cuando ella por fin cayó en la cuenta…

— ¿Ehh? ¿Qué… ¡qué hago en el brazo de Naruto-kun!?

— ¡Eso tendría que preguntar yo! —Chillé— ¡¿Qué haces en mi mano derecha?! No… ¿Por qué estás tú dónde debería estar mi mano? —le pregunté suspicaz.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el color carmín en sus pálidas mejillas se hizo más notorio.

—Ahh, estee… Naruto-kun, yo… yo… —tartamudeó durante unos segundos— yo no sé porqué estoy en tu mano… pero… etto… yo… —cerró sus párpados con fuerza antes de continuar— ¡desde hace mucho tiempo yo estoy… enamorada de ti, Naruto-kun! —gritó con poca fuerza.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras.

"_¿E-- enamorada…?"_ —pensé.

—Pertenecemos a diferentes equipos, pero siempre te observo… Mis compañeros, especialmente Kiba, no dicen cosas buenas de ti, pero yo sé que en realidad eres una buena persona… Nunca peleas con alguien que es más débil, y siempre intentas proteger a los que necesitan ayuda… —continuó con la vista gacha— estuve enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi… Siempre quise poder estar a tu lado…

"_Se… se me está confesando… ¡es la primera vez que una chica linda me dice algo así!"_ —Exclamé dentro de mi mente, alegre… antes de darme cuenta de la realidad…— _"No puedo alegrarme… no puedo estar contento en una situación así…"_

La observé algo apenado.

—Êtto… no me molesta lo que dices, pero… ¡dattebayo! ¡¿Había necesidad de llegar a esto?! ¡No puedo vivir así! —chillé enojado.

Su mirada perlada se vidrió.

—Yo… ¡no me lo digas así! —Refutó apretando sus pequeños puños— cuando desperté estaba en tu brazo… no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó… La verdad es que estoy apunto de llorar del susto… —dijo en susurros llenos de timidez. La miré con pena— pero… aunque no sepa lo que pasó ni porqué… —una tímida sonrisa decoró su blanquecino rostro— ¡estoy muy contenta de poder estar junto a mi querido Naruto! Incluso pude confesar mis sentimientos finalmente… Jejeje…

Una gota de sudor frío bajó por mi nuca.

La observé incómodo.

—Está bien, está bien, pero… ¿cómo se supone que llegue a ser Hokage contigo como mi mano derecha? ¡Dattebayo, siquiera sé si voy a poder seguir con las misiones! ¡Nada bueno puede salir de esto! —grité histérico.

— ¡No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible para que nadie se de cuenta! —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Además, soy buena cocinando y limpiando; así que hasta que volvamos a la normalidad, podré ayudarte mucho. ¡Voy a poder cuidar de tí! —concluyó más que alegre.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir, mientras me detuve en mis pensamientos.

"_E-- Esto tiene que ser una broma… No puedo vivir con una chica por mi mano derecha… Si fuese al médico… Seguramente terminaríamos padeciendo infinidades de experimentos… Además está el padre de ella… ¿Cómo voy a hacer para sobrevivir a todo esto?"_

_-  
_

Escuché su suave voz susurrar.

—A ver… Pongamos todas las revistas en una pila… y después tiramos los diarios a la basura —pronunció cantando las sílabas y ordenando el desorden de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo? —inquirí.

—Estaba limpiando un poco esta habitación —sonrío risueña.

Me quedé duro.

—No te pongas a ordenar sin pregunt--…

Pero ni siquiera me prestó atención.

—Fuh… —un suave suspiro se escapó de sus rosados labios y con su delicada mano se secó el sudor de la frente.

Me sonrojé sin motivo aparente. _"Supongo… que podría ser mucho peor…"_ —pensé.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó— Hay más revistas debajo de la cama… —la escuché decir.

La piel se me erizó.

— ¡WAAAAAAHH! ¡¡No las toques!! —le dije completamente rojo, intentando hacer que no las vea.

Tiró toda una pila de revistas porno que tenía de colección sobre mi cama y se quedó observando las portadas dura, con una expresión desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡A la basura! —gritó al fin, con una vena de rabia marcada en la frente.

— ¡¡No hagas cosas sin consultarme!! —le dije más que incómodo.

El timbre sonó intrépido.

Me levanté a abrir la puerta, ocultando la mitad derecha de mi cuerpo tras la misma, evitando que sea quién sea viese a Hinata en mi mano.

Actué como si nada raro estuviese ocurriendo.

—Hola… —dije.

Vi a Suigetsu parado frente al umbral.

—Oi, Naruto-kun, ¿tienes tiempo?

Un tic en mi ojo fue parte de la respuesta.

—Perdona, pero estoy muy ocupado.

—Ah, ¿seguro? —preguntó, dejando ver detrás a Jûgo y a Choji, con varias bolsas repletas de comida y bebida.

—Qué lastima —dijo— estamos por reunirnos a hacer una fiesta, así porque sí, y queríamos saber si te unías…

Clavé mi mirada en el piso.

—Bueno, no importa, será para otra Naruto-kun —la sonrisa le ocupaba todo el rostro— ¡Nos vemos! —exclamó saludando con la mano mientras seguían su camino.

Cerré la puerta y me predispuse hacia la cocina para buscar un tazón de ramen.

En mi camino, enganché mi pie contra la pata de una silla y no pude evitar estrellarme contra el piso. Me levanté y seguí caminando, hasta que me acordé de que Hinata estaba en mi mano.

-

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Grité cuando observé que tenía los ojos cerrados y por su frente corría un fino hilo de sangre— ¡Ey, ¿estás bien?!

Abrió sus ojos delicadamente.

—Ah… Naruto-kun… —murmuró— ¿No te lastimaste? —preguntó.

—Para nada, estoy bien… pero tú —sonrió.

—El golpe me dejó inconsciente por unos segundos, pero por suerte no fue nada…

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos.

—Hinata —le dije— si en algún momento estamos en una situación de peligro o complicada, no dudes en hablarme, no me importa si alguien te ve…

—P-- pero, si me descubren…

—Eso no importa —continué y mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente— después nos arreglaremos, pero no quiero que salgas herida por mantener el secreto… Puede que ahora te encuentres en el lugar de mi mano derecha —la observé directo a los ojos— pero no dejaste de ser una chica.

—Naruto… —dijo.

— ¿Hn?

Acercó su pequeño rostro al mío y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Te quiero! —exclamó.

Me ruboricé completamente.

— ¡Bastaaa! —Grité— ¡que me sueltes!

Rió con suavidad.

_Ahora que Hinata entró irremediablemente en mi vida, mi rutina realmente se volvió más rara…_

_-_

_-  
_

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Desde ya les pido perdón porque lo más probable es que tarde para subir el próximo capítulo, cuesta bastante escribirlos porque hay partes enteras que tengo que cambiar, o eliminar, ya que no "encajan" con el contexto del mundo de esta serie.

Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic!

Si tienen algo que decirme, sea bueno o malo, no duden en dejar un review!

Bye-bye


End file.
